


Behind The Door of the utility room

by Vyacheslavovna



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Possible Character Death, You decide what happened earlier, possible hospitalization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyacheslavovna/pseuds/Vyacheslavovna
Summary: The day seemed very beautiful at first. It was a typical, cold and a very white Russian winter morning. The city was still waking up from its sleep and you could see only a few people walking on its streets. It was truly straight from a postcard. Snowflakes danced on the wind slowly as sunlight hit them and it could have been said, that it was the most beautiful part in Russia. Daniel never thought about that when he first moved there. He was blinded by love, you see.





	Behind The Door of the utility room

The day seemed very beautiful at first. It was a typical, cold and a very white Russian winter morning. The city was still waking up from its sleep and you could see only a few people walking on its streets. It was truly straight from a postcard. Snowflakes danced in the wind slowly as sunlight hit them and it could have been said, that it was the most beautiful part in Russia. Daniel never thought about that when he first moved there. He was blinded by love, you see. He had married a Russian man Daniil who actually was a ballet dancer and danced for the Bolshoi. At first, he had thought it was some kind of joke - He had always been told how homophobic Russians are. Still, he had married one and followed him to his motherland. There he was now. _Alone_.

Daniel was trying to walk in the snow, his daughter on his other hand and groceries in another. Darya had been awfully quiet for the whole trip to shopping. She didn't say a word but picked some treats for Daniil. Sometimes Daniel wondered if she knew what was happening. He wanted to say something reassuring but he didn't know how to. After all, he was a mess himself too. He felt angry, sad and depressed at the same time. And Darya wasn't so young anymore, she surely remembered her father and wondered where he was. His daughter seemed so calm walking beside him, watching the world with glazed eyes.

They lived in a big house just outside the busy city. It looked way nicer at summer, trees were all green and they sat on a wooden bench. They watched their daughter play in the sandbox with the other children. Life seemed so perfect. _Too perfect._ Daniel had come a long way since that day. He has dark circles around his eyes and he can't really enjoy anything. Daniel let the duo inside their house. There was a rack in the hall. It had a smaller section which was much lower compared to the other two. One of those sections was empty. Daniel had emptied it since it reminded him of the painful thing. Darya quickly took her little shoes and coat off and ran upstairs. For a second Daniel could only stare at the stairs. He knew that he had to talk to Darya at some point.

Daniil had always done the laundry in the utility room. There he had sat on his knees and folded clothes and sometimes his daughter had come to the door and peered in. He had smiled and hid behind an open cupboard door, waiting for Darya to come and find him so that he could snuggle her and bury her in kisses.

On this day that seemed so beautiful Darya peered into the utility room. She didn't see her father folding any clothes. No socks, shirts or even trousers. The room was left like it was since the last time her father was there. His gloves were left next to a mountain of laundry. It looked like someone had left in a hurry. Soon she realized that the cupboard door was open. She was sure that she knew this game now. Maybe her father hadn't gone away and he was only hiding behind the door. She approached the door and looked behind it. She looked everywhere. Under the table, from the washing machine, and behind all the doors. "Papka?" She whispered in a broken voice. She sat on the floor, tired from all the searching. There she cried, in the middle of the room. She was holding herself and waiting for her father to come back. Her young father, Daniel was watching the awful scene from the door with tears in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first fic even though it seemed to get quite sad. I welcome all comments, constructive criticism and all. Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it.


End file.
